


So This Is What Winterfell Looks Like

by GoTbbTwdBs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTbbTwdBs/pseuds/GoTbbTwdBs
Summary: Based off of the world in George RR Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. The story follows the son of a lord who travels to Winterfell for the first time and the story developed from there. The events of the A Song of Ice and Fire are not a part of the story, only the world itself. Ages have been changed. Arya is 11, Rickon is 14, Bran is 18, and Robb and Jon are even older than them. For the sake of the story, some aspects of Bran's character have been combined with Rickon's.





	

So this is what Winterfell looks like, I imagined as we rode through the main gate. It's so much bigger than my father's castle. My father was the lord of Sweetsister. His seat was our ancestral castle of Breakwater, the castle that would one day be mine. We have come to Winterfell because my father and Lord Stark have made a marriage pact for Lord Stark's younger daughter and myself. When it was first announced, many people wondered why a Stark would marry his daughter to such a minor lord. The Starks said that because it was a time of peace and she was a second daughter they could afford to marry her to one of their bannermen to secure reward leal service, but the true story was different. Lord Stark owed my family a debt after my grandfather spared his life during Robert's Rebellion. When Lord Stark washed up on our shore, my grandfather's maester urged him to send his head to King Aerys, but he sent him on to White Harbor instead. As an honorable man Lord Stark felt it necessary to repay this service.

I had heard about Winterfell and of House Stark my whole life, but I had never been there or met them before this. As we rode into the square, I noticed them all lined up waiting to greet us after our long journey. We dismounted and kneeled before them. Lord Stark bid us to stand up and introduced us. I was relieved to see that Arya was a very pretty girl, but I couldn't keep myself from looking at her brother Rickon. He had long, flowing brown hair and deep green eyes. It felt wrong to think of him like that. I knew I should have those feelings for his sister, not him. At Breakwater, my mother had caught me kissing with one of the serving boys and she punished me for it. She said that the Seven punished men for laying with other men because it was unnatural. But it felt natural to me, especially as I stood there daydreaming about Rickon. When he noticed I was looking at him, he smiled at me which only made me more nervous. His smile was so alluring and pleasing. 

After the first meeting, Lord Stark and my father went into Lord Stark's solar to speak so I was left to play with the younger children; Arya, Rickon, and Bran. At eighteen, Bran was older than the rest of us by a few years. We played games like come into-my-castle and monsters-and-maidens for a while, until Bran left. I don't think he liked playing the children's games very much. Later, Arya had to go to her needle lessons so it was only Rickon and myself. We decided to practice fighting with wooden swords. I was a bit quicker than him with the sword, but he was stronger than me. I bested him a few times, but he was the winner more often than not.

After a while, once we were both tired, he offered to show me around the whole castle. He took me up to the armory, to his chambers (I saw his unmade bed and his floor with dirty clothes strewn across it), the Great Hall, and to the Godswood. At the end, he told me there was a secret place where only he went. To get there we had to climb up the side of a building, walk along its roof and climb the side of a tower. When we got inside the top, he said that the stairs had collapsed, so only he knew how to get up there. He told me that he went up there whenever he wanted to be alone. We sat on a makeshift bed that he had made there. We stayed there alone and talked for hours. We talked about our homes and how they are different, about news and the King, and about our families. 

"So you're going to marry my sister, huh? What do you think of her?"

"She seems very sweet and kind. She would make a very suitable wife."

"But do you think she's pretty."

"Yes, I suppose she is," I said indifferently.

"Does that mean you like boys?" He asked half-joking and half-inquisitively.

"What— why do you think that?"

He put his warm sweaty hand on my cheek and put his lips to mine. I felt such a rush as his lips touched mine. It felt wrong, but that made me like it more. He pulled back away from me.

"I saw the way you were looking at me today. Don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed of."

I quickly pulled him back to me and kissed him. He pushed me down on the bed and rolled on top of me. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. As he kissed me, he started rocking his hips. He kissed all the way down to my neck. It was feeling so great, until we heard his mother – the Lady Catelyn – call for him. We looked out the window and it was already dark, we must have lost track of time. Rickon walked to the window and yelled down to her that we would come down. Then he came over to me and started kissing me again. He slowly kissed across my cheek to my ear and whispered, "We will continue this again soon." Then he climbed out the window. 

When we got down, his mother told him to show me to my chambers. When we got there he said, "We have a few minutes. Go sit on the bed." He closed the door behind us as we got in. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. The kissing started again. He pushed my legs apart and got between them. As he kissed me, he bucked his hips into me, rubbing his manhood on me. I wrapped my legs around him and enjoyed it. He kissed down the side of my neck making me groan in pleasure. I had to bite down on my pillow to muffle the moans. He rocked back and forth for a few minutes. He almost pushed me over the edge until he suddenly stopped, said good night and left. I fell asleep that night wishing Rickon was there to kiss me and cuddle me.

The next morning, I went to the Great Hall to break my fast. Lord Stark and my father were sitting at the head of the table with the Stark children next to them. Rickon was at the end, so I sat next to him and across from Arya. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her lord father must have told her about our betrothal. After eating for a few minutes, I felt Rickon's hand on my thigh. He was trying to tease me, here in front of everyone. My heart started beating fast because I was afraid of what would happen if we were caught, but that adrenaline was like a drug. I put my hand on his and moved it to my penis. He stroked it lightly. Then our hands grabbed each other and we held hands for the rest of the breakfast.

After breakfast, Arya and I went on a horse ride together in the Godswood. We raced and played together. It was very fun. At one point, we dismounted and sat together by a big tree. She told me that she saw Rickon and me during breakfast. I thought she was going to tell on us, so I begged her not to. She said it was alright, she would keep our secret between the three of us, but she was worried that I didn't desire her and that I did not want her as a wife. I told her that was untrue, I thought she was very pretty and I did want to be with her. Then she got on my lap and and started to kiss me softly. Her lips were much different from Rickon's, softer and more tempting. I grabbed her chin lightly and told her that she was the most beautiful girl I had every seen with her deep blue eyes and her upper lip that showed her two front teeth and that I would be lucky to marry her. Then I returned my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist, pulling her tight. As we kissed, I did what Rickon did to me, I kissed her passionately until she began rocking back and forth. I slipped my hand in her small-clothes and rubbed her. She was liking it so I pushed one finger into her. I could feel her tight around my finger. I pushed it in and out until she was looser and wetter, then I pushed another finger in and felt her tightness again. From the pleasure of my fingers being inside her young cunt made her cum quickly. I could feel her cunt quiver around my fingers. Then I pulled out of her and kicked her juices off of my fingers. She stayed in my lap for a few minutes letting me hold her, then we returned to the castle.

When I returned to my chambers, I found a note from Rickon that told me to meet at the tower at noon. It was almost noon already so I left for the tower. He was laying on the bed when I arrived. 

"Are you ready to resume?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you, Rickon. I have feelings for Arya, too."

"So?"

"Well I fucked her today."

"Am I supposed to be mad about that? She's going to be your wife. I hope you'd fuck her."

"You're not angry?"

"She's my sister, I can share you with her. Plus, you need to marry her, so that I have an excuse for visiting your castle. The only problem is having her be okay with it."

"Well, she already knows. She saw us at breakfast and she doesn't care."

"Well then all of our problems are solved. Get over here."

I smiled and laid down on Rickon and let him kiss me. He started feeling my back with his hands, moving up and down, all the way to my ass. Slowly he started undoing my shirt. He untucked it, then started untying the string. When he got to the top he pulled of my shirt and threw it onto the floor. I started doing the same to his shirt. When I got it off I started kissing his muscles. First his abs then his chest muscles. He liked it when I kissed and lightly bit his nipples. I untied the string in his trousers with one hand as I did it. Then i kissed down his abs again as I pushed his trousers over his penis. He had the first hint of hair coming in to cover his manhood. I grabbed his penis and stroked it as I kissed his balls. I pulled on the skin lightly with my lips. He loved that. I shoved my face in and smelled his wonderful scent. Then I kissed up his penis. I licked my lips to prepare to suck him. I grabbed the base of his penis with two hands and took his penis in my mouth and tasted his sweet cum. As I sucked on him longer more and more of his cum leaked out into my mouth. He held onto my ears as I sucked on him. He pulled me up to his face and started kissing me again. He rolled over so that he was on top. He broke off the kiss for a minute to pull off his trouser and shoes the rest of the way. He threw his clothes onto the floor and then took off his sweaty socks. He threw them at me playfully. I let them hit my face and then pulled them off. He was now fully naked kneeling over me with his fully erect penis. He began to untie my trousers. After he did, he took my penis in his mouth to please me the way I pleased him. I took his dirty socks and pressed them to my face. They smelled of him and almost made me come. I pulled him back up, because I didn't want it to end yet. He then pulled the rest of my clothes off. He laid back on me and we kissed as our naked bodies rocked against each other.

"I want you inside me to fuck me like the wild wolf boy you are."

"Are you sure? Is it going to hurt?"

"It probably will hurt a little but if we go slow it shouldn't be too bad. And I want to feel you inside me."

He flipped me over and started to get me ready to be fucked. He licked his fingers to make it easier and pushed one finger in at first. That was easy. I was loose because of how horny Rickon made me. The second finger was a little tighter. The third and fourth fingers started to hurt me, but I enjoyed the felling of Rickon being inside me. After a few thrusts with four fingers inside me, Rickon pulled them out and got ready to enter me with his penis. He spit in his hand and rubbed it all over his penis to make it easier. He grabbed my hips and slowly pushed in. It hurt at first, badly. But I wanted him more now than ever. He took about a minute to get fully inside me. Then he waited for me to adjust. I told him I was ready to fuck now. He started slowly and started thrusting faster and faster. It barely hurt now and was extremely pleasurable. He pushed my shoulders down onto the bed and fucked me hard. He scratched me and bit me. A groan of pleasure escaped my mouth. I took his sweaty socks and smelled them again. I enjoyed the feeling of Rickon filling my hole. He grabbed my penis and stroked it. I held back as long as I could, but it was the best feeling I had had my whole life. I was in pure ecstasy. He came into me and I came onto the bed just after him. He laid on me for a few seconds enjoying our sweaty hug. He kissed my cheek and laid on his back. I threw his dirty socks on the floor and laid next to him on the bed. 

"Wow that was amazing. Better than I could have imagined," I told him.

"I agree. I'm so happy I met you. You're so handsome."

"Me? You're the one with the body of a god. Every inch of your body is perfect." When I said that, I laid my head on his chest and snuggled up against him.

"I love you. I don't want you to leave," he said as he rubbed his foot up and down my leg. 

"I love you, too. Maybe we can get you to come with us to my castle. When my father dies, I will be the lord there. We will be safe there. Nobody would say anything about us if they found out."

"I can't wait to go there with you."

A few minutes after that, Rickon realized how long we had been there and said that we should go back. We hurriedly put our clothes back in and returned to the castle.

The next day, we all gathered in the Great Hall for a farewell feast and at the end, Lord Stark announced that we were to be married after Arya's first flowering. Along with the marriage announcement, Lord Stark had announced that she would come with me to my home for a few months to see what her future home was. Arya had asked if Rickon could come with her to keep her company and he had agreed. Our small party set off that afternoon after Arya and Rickon had said their goodbyes to their family.


End file.
